One Truth Will Prevail
by Serpent's Messenger
Summary: Hermione and Pansy found out that they are fraternal twin sisters, daughters of Lord Voldemort, but there is more to the story than that they will soon learn. Mystical Powers and complicated prophecies. DHr, PHp, RL


1**Disclaimer: **I don't own, if I did Hermione and Draco would be a couple. This plot is kind of cliche, so I guess I don't really own it by myself but I changed it to be better. Just be warned, this is not like the usual Hermione is Voldemort's daughter fiction... _Also for future reference I do not own any lyrics I might throw in randomly to stories._ A little present for the readers.

**Author's Note: **Please review, that the courtesy to review my fanfiction after it took me several weeks to write the first chapter. This is my third attempt at posting a story, my first totally different stories NEVER got reviewed (One story was written well and had over ten thousand words as the first chappie), so I deleted them, I thought that the readers weren't interested. Which in the end I didn't really care. I wanted to work on them anyway.

**Summary: **Hermione and Pansy found out that they are fraternal twin sisters, daughters of Lord Voldemort, but there is more to the story than that they will soon learn. Mystical Powers and complicated prophecies. D/Hr, P/Hp, R/L

**Rating: **T

**Title: **One Truth Will Prevail

**Couple(s): **_Draco/Hermione, Pansy/Harry, Ron/Lavender _

**_Staind's Right Here _**(Random Lyrics #1)

I know I've been mistaken  
But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made  
I've got some imperfections  
But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face

But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting

I hope you're not intending  
To be so condescending it's as much as I can take  
and you're so independent  
you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break

But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting

I've made a commitment  
I'm willing to bleed for you  
I needed fulfillment  
I found what I need in you

Why can't you just forgive me  
I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way  
But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting  
I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting

But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waitingSearching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting  
HDM

**Chapter One: _Discovering The Truth Part One_**

A sixteen year old teenager sat at the edge of the Lake. She glance down at her reflection in the Lake. A girl with pale white skin, light sapphire blue eyes starred back at her. Her eyes were blank and the only emotion they held in them was anger. Why was she so angry, was it the fact that her parents left to Italy leaving her in England to survive on her own? The only message they left was a simple note saying goodbye and that they never loved her. They left Pansy with half of her inherited fortune and the Parkinson Manor. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. The girl's hair seem to have a mind of its own, long dark onyx like flamed hair dance in the settling breeze. She brushed furiously at it, it still not getting in the perfect position_. Damn wind_ she thought. _Damn Parents_ she added in for better measurements.

At first she felt like crying, it was a nature reaction but it wasn't as if her mother or father were anything but monsters to her. Beating, insults to her pride, Pansy could deal with all of that but the neglect was worse.

It showed that they didn't love her, even better than written words. But her parents weren't nothing on her agenda of life depression stories. Love was a weakness anyway. She was a Slytherin, proud to be of course, but the other three houses acting as if she was the spawn of Satan. Just because her ambitious nature outweighed her bravery, intelligence, and her limited amount of caring feelings did not mean she was going to Avada Kedevra anyone that came near her. Okay, alright, she would come close to murder Potter if giving the chance. The boy did irrate her a lot, and the Weasel, she would kill without a second thought if she felt like it. He was too temperamental about the simplest of subjects. Maybe she was as bad as they made her out to be.

After all her parents were evil, every Parkinson that exist was evil. Sure she looked nothing like her mother or her father. Her mother was a beautiful, almost six feet tall woman with long honey blonde hair and harden lily green eyes. Her father was four inches taller than her mother with dirty blonde hair and a dark hazel brown eye color. Pansy yawned, finally getting tired. She brushed off her school robes and shield the bright yellow sun from her eyes. The sky was a beautiful cerulean color and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Pansy knew that most of the female students were probably heading to class. She however didn't feel like being around her friends, all they ever wanted to do was talk about the upcoming dances, when did girls turn so socially unaware. _When they reached thirteen _she thought answering her own question, she laughed, her laughter empty of happiness but pure malice. _Oh hell I knew I should have left earlier, now I'm late for potions! Oh well, Professor Snape wouldn't send a Slytherin to detention... I hope_ she thought. Pansy quickly grabbed her brown shoulder backpack off the ground and threw her wand into her pocket. She hurried along, rushing through the corridors almost crashing into the walls. The closer she got to the dungeons, the more darker and colder it became. She was use to it by now, the Slytherin quarters were located down there. It was better than being in the Gryffindor Towers, surrounded by all of that warmth and happiness. She slowed her pace as she entered the classroom. The students looked up and she shot them a glare. Professor Snape paid no heed to her and continued taking points away from the Gryffindors. She took her usual spot between Draco and Blaise. Her best male friends.

Draco was her friend sense they were five years old, maybe younger than that, her memory really wasn't that great. He was gorgeous, she had to admit, those silver blue eyes and the perfect silver blonde hair went well with his pale complexion. But a friend that was all he was. Blaise was cute in his way too, tan skin, dark chocolate eyes and almost pure ink black hair. Pansy didn't see why Blaise wasn't placed in Gryffindor, sure most Zambinis were Slytherins, he shared the bravery of Potter and Weasley both. "Took you long enough, darling Longbottom was late to class too, does that mean anything." Blaise smirked. _Yes the boy was brave, only he, and Draco, could get away with that. _Pansy thought. The last statement caught Draco's attention and he to turned to annoy the hell out of Pansy.

"Yes, woman, what were you two doing?" he drawled. His silver blue eyes flashed for half a second with amusement but were quickly replaced with an empty expression.

Pansy closed her eyes, taking in a deep breathe. Didn't I tell that ferret to not refer to as "woman", its insanely irritating and he knows I hate it, "Well, Longbottom and I had a long discussions on how blonde ferrets were becoming so extinct and that we should help with the cause by gathering together future, past, and present ferrets together to have lots of animal sex."

Blaise gasped, soon laughter followed. Draco did not like that comment, not at all. "Guys, okay! Maybe we should pay attention to Professor Snape." He announced so Malfoy didn't have a chance to say a comeback.

Hermione turned her attention toward the back of the class, three Slytherins, somewhat in her opinion an anti-Golden Trio group, were laughing and enjoying each other company. Well besides the Parkinson girl and Malfoy glaring at each other if they wanted to murder one another. She shook her head and focused back on the lesson. Her cinnamon brown eyes examined the materials needed to work on their potion. Dark onyx brown curled locks fall wildly around her face, no longer was it bushy but it was extremely curly, but in a prettier way. It was a step above bush head Beaver she thought.

"You see how Snape gave Neville two weeks worth of detention and let Parkinson slide by like that!" Ron complained, Harry nodded in agreement. "He is favoring the Slytherins too much this year and I think its time for us to say something about it." Harry shook his head in disagreement.

_Ronald will never change _she thought, giggling quietly to herself. "Add in the boswortha peels," she addressed to Harry Potter, who did so.

"Class," the inky sound of Professor Snape answered up. He wore the usual foul expression on his face as he took in the Gryffindor students, "Since Dumbledore wants us to express house unity," he spat the two words out as if they were poisoned, "he wants me to pair three students together from two different houses," Anyone could tell it hurt Snape emotionally wise to have to call the names out from the list. He grimaced, although no one really noticed it, "Mr. Malfoy, Ms.Parkinson, and Ms.Granger."

The Gryffindors threw sympathetic expression towards the brunette. Harry said in a low voice before she left, "If they say anything to you, Mione, we got your back."

"I can handle it," she told Harry convincingly. _Stuck with two Slytherins, my luck has officially run out_ she thought, gathering her things up to join the two in the back. They obviously didn't like this either. "Okay, no muggle born comments, no insults, lets just get the work done as soon as possible." She was the first to speak. Pansy shrugged in response, "No problem, I feel the same way, _isn't that right Draco darling_?" The blonde Slytherin shrugged, a bored expression on his handsome face, "Whatever, Granger."

"First we have to add in sulfur weeds," she said reaching for the ingredients.

"No Granger, not sulfur weeds, don't act so idiotic (Hermione glared, he broke the agreement), we're supposed to put in the gargoyle blood first." Draco stated as if he finally defeated Hermione in his own glorifying victory.

"It says on the list, sulfur weed, you obviously use that before gargoyle blood because its more effective in healing and——." She rubbed her temples, discussing this with her worst enemy was a true pain. Pansy starred from the sidelines, growing bored with their constant argument about the first main ingredient. She turned her attention toward the rest of the class. Lavender was paired off with Goyle and Crabbe, contrary to popular beliefs, the two weren't as dumb as they acted. They were somewhat smart, if they were so dumb how would the pass from grade to grade? Lavender looked as if she was going to die, good Pansy thought. Harry, the green eyed somewhat handsome (Did I actually say that, ugh) pain in the ass was paired off with a blonde Gryffindor and Millicent from Slytherin. Poor Milly Pansy thought... better her then me. Her "partners" were still in a heated battle of wits, well.. Their version of intelligent argument. Pansy thought both of them sounded like fools, because both were right in a way. The sulfur weeds was supposed to be mixed with the gargoyle blood then added to the potion.

"For the last time!" Hermione snapped, "Do not put the---- Draco ignored the muggleborn's warning and threw in the gargoyle blood with brute force. The potion was beginning to boil a dangerous blood. It splattered and over ran from the kettle."Oh hell, what did you do Drakie?" Pansy screeched, backing up with the other two from the potion. Red liquid erupted from the kettle and splashed onto the teenagers. "UGH, THIS ROBE IS VERY EXPENSIVE," Pansy complained. They had the full attention of the class now. Professor Snape took two deep breathes, _don't explode, do not yell, calm yourself_ he thought. Not going to work, "GRANGER, MALFOY, PARKINSON. Dumbledore's office now." he said, not fully completing the subject.

Draco felt extremely incompetent. First off he was wrong about the potion, Granger was right, and he was covered in that disgusting mixture. It probably was going to ruined his skin color or something. He followed behind the two girls, his smug, I'm superior than you face completely gone but was replace with on the verge anger. "Damn mudblood," he said so low that he was sure no one didn't hear him. But both Granger and Parkinson did. Of course Pansy didn't say anything, she didn't really care.

"Well excuse me, Ferret face, but I told you not to put the blood in, I knew something like that was going to happen, so its not my fault that you are incredibly slow." She snapped for what seem like the fifth time that day. Pansy smirked, "She's right, somewhat right." She faced her ex-partners, "Granger, Drakie," Draco flinched at the much hated nickname, "You were supposed to add the gargoyle blood to the weeds then put them into the potion."

Realization came over Hermione, "Oh yea! I forgot. The weeds disable much of the explosives in the blood! What hadn't I thought of that in the beginning."

"Because you're a Gryffindor and a-----" A deadly glare from Hermione shut Draco up.

"Well, we're here, I wonder whats the punishment." She thought more to herself than to the her Slytherin companions. _I hope its nothing too bad, maybe Dumbledore would understand the situation. _"Peppermint Patties," she said the password, the giant Gargoyle in front of Headmaster Dumbledore's office swung open , which cause Pansy to jump and let out a girlish squealing. She ignored the looks coming from the brunette and blonde.

"Oh hell, the idiot is probably going to do something that would end in my death," Draco complained, Pansy nodded in agreement and Hermione just glared.

"Hello, Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger." Professor Dumbledore greeted, a twinkle in his blue eyes. He waved his hand and three chairs magically appeared in front of the directed students. Malfoy and Parkinson sat down, their boredom expressions clearly showing and no worriment could be seen. Hermione wasn't so lucky with her calmness. She knew she might not get off as easy as she wanted.

"So you had an accident in potion," he declared, Hermione gaped. The other two reminded emotionless. How did he know that? Professor Snape was still in the dungeons. "You added the gargoyle blood in too early." This is getting too weird. "And it caused a certain reaction, well the only after effects----" Affect effects? All three wore the same shocked expressions. "Is just a simple blood test to prove your identity." What? The shocked expression became confused ones. Dumbledore sighed, teenagers, "You created a spell that detective wizards and witches use to prove the identity of a lost child or a missing baby. Its simple, your full name will appear over you head in magical letters and give your weight, height, blood type, finger prints, and so forth. A voice will also read the letters"

Draco shrugged, "That's all?" He scoffed. Hermione shook her head, so _disrespectful _

Dumbledore nodded, "The effects should take place now. The potion works faster on male wizards."

As Dumbledore explained this, blue letters appeared over Draco's head.

A female voice spoke up, in rush tones, "Draco Lucius Daemon Malfoy, born September 22nd 1987, Blood Type: O positive, Height: 6'1, Weight: 174, Finger Print appeared above the boy's head, Parents: Lucius Xavier Draconis Malfoy and Narcissa Dana Gwendolyn Black Malfoy, Allergies: N/A, Appearance: White blonde hair, silver eyes, pale white complexion. Siblings: None"

Pansy seem intrigued in this, "Wow, that is a lot of information, I never knew you had two middle names."

Draco shrugged once more, "Can I go now?" he questioned impatiently, running a hand through his blonde locks.

"As you wish, young Malfoy." The teenage boy left the room, happy to get rid of Granger and that annoying Headmaster.

Pink letters appeared over Pansy's head and a male voice begin to speak, "Pansy Ophelia Riddle (she gasped and so did Hermione, the voice still continued to talk), born August 22nd 1988, Blood Type: B negative, Height: 5'4, Weight: 134, Finger print appeared above her head, Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle and Athena Crystalline O'Conner, Allergies: Strawberries, Appearance: Dark Brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, slightly pale white complexion. Siblings: One sister"s

"Professor!" Pansy exclaimed, "The potion must have gotten something wrong, Tom Riddle is... you know.. He who must not be named, my last name is Parkinson. I'm sure of that and I don't have any sis----"

Albus Dumbledore held up a hand to stop her from continuing, "I'm sorry you had to find that out this way Pansy," using her first name and not her "last" name. "But you are the daughter of Tom Riddle, you were adopted at a young age of four months." A sad look appeared on the elderly's man face. "We planned for you to discover this when you are old enough to handle the news. Even your parents don't know about this."

Tears begin to wield up in the girl's eyes, Hermione was shocked beyond belief. Not only did Parkinso.. Ugh.. Riddle.. Pansy was about to cry but she was the daughter of Voldemort. She couldn't register what the girl could be going through. "Umm.. Pansy, I'm..." she didn't even know what to say to the Slytherin. _I'm sorry that you're adopted? _

"There is more to the story, but you will learn more about it in a few seconds." Dumbledore stated, his voice full of remorse. No one should find out information like they did, he would have stopped the potion if he knew how. He was glad that the young Malfoy was dismissed, if he would tell his father who would go straight to Voldemort with the news, then surely Tom Riddle would want his daughter back. It took many Aurors and great planning to succeed in taking his daughter from him, that was the only time that Dumbledore ever seen the man experienced any emotions besides hate and anger. He might have loved his daughter. Or at least cared for her.

The same pink letters appeared over Hermione and the voice begin to speak. "Hermione Victoria Riddle (the room was quiet, Pansy looked up from her deep thought to focus on the half fainted Granger), born August 22nd 1988, Blood Type: B positive, Height: 5'7, Weight: 120, Finger print appeared over the girl's head, Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle and Athena Crystalline O'Conner, Allergies: Strawberry, Appearance: Dark brown hair, light cinnamon brown eyes, slightly tan skin. Siblings: One sister."

"No, Professor, it can't be true!" Hermione screamed, shaking herself out of shock. She did not know what to do. Pansy was her sister, her father was... "No please!" she squeezed her eyes close holding back the tears that threatened to fall. Pansy looked sympathetic at the girl, it surprised herself of course, but for Granger.. Err... Hermione it must be worse. To know that your father is a murderer, her adopted "father" was a murderer, that detail didn't bother her much. But who all knew about this and why wait til a simple mistake like this...

Dumbledore continued, "It's true, Hermione," doing the same to her as he did Pansy, "But there is much more to this than you might think-----------

Author's Note: OMG I love my plot but I can't stand my first chapter. Ugh, I could not think of a better way to get that out in the open. So please, gomen! (Sorry in Japanese) if you don't like it. I might change this chapter, this is a trial run to see if anyone like the first chapter and plot. If you don't like this chapter, I'm going to start it over.


End file.
